Hiroto Hisakawa
| affiliation= Konohagakure Hisakawa Clan | previous affiliation = Kirigakure | occupation = Head of the Hisakawa Clan | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = Daichi Hisakawa (Son) Susumu Hisakawa (Grandson) Akane Hisakawa (Great-granddaughter) | rank = | classification = | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Water Release | jutsu = Water Clone Technique Silent Killing | weapons = (Briefly) Sword }} was the founder of the infamous Hisakawa clan and a from the . Background Hiroto and his family were one of the first villagers to move to . He was the only child of two poor individuals, a mere housewife and a mercenary ninja who struggled to find missions. Around Hiroto's time of adolescence, the was looking for seven skilled swordsmen to wield seven mystical blades. Applications were given out to men of all ages with sword experience and determined to save his family from poverty, Hiroto immediately applied. When he noticed almost every Kiri-nin was doing the same thing, he became desperate to stand out. Hiroto snuck into the house where the swords were being guarded and selected the first one he could find, which was known as Samehada. Despite the sword rejecting him, he wielded off multiple guards with it before they finally overwhelmed him. Seeing the cry of attention as treason, the Mizukage banished Hiroto and his family. Over the years and as his hatred for Kirigakure grew, Hiroto gained a small following with similar ideals. Those who wished to follow him and his teachings had to prove themselves worthy, and those who failed would be killed. As his army of subordinates grew and started to procreate, Hiroto realized he needed a place to stay. Having heard of the legendary and clans, he decided the few decades old Konohagakure was his best bet. Hiroto and his followers eventually found an abandoned building in Konoha and decided to stay there. Through multiple deeds and favors, the allowed the diverse batch to stay in his village. Hiroto named his subordinates and their families the Hisakawa clan and lived as their head until his eventual demise. Personality Appearance In his youth, Hiroto was a thin and lanky boy with a meek appearance. After he was exiled from Kirigakure and failed to become a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Hiroto vowed to become stronger. Through many hard years of ruthless training, he gained a muscular build to fit his already tall stature. His sharp, dark eyes gave off an aura of hostility that could bring any weak person to their knees. Hiroto had an intimidating presence, granted by his massive size and cold stare. Hiroto had dark brown, almost black, hair that changed style throughout the years. Up until adulthood, he kept his hair shaggy and short, but since founding the Hisakawa clan, he grew it long enough to be tied back. As he aged, Hiroto's hair gradually became a pale silver. Despite not being a member, Hiroto possessed characteristics akin to those of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He had sharp, jagged-teeth and had a tattoo resembling a gill under each eye. As a result of wielding , Hiroto's hands had horrific scars which he usually covered with bandages. While his attire in his youth and adolescence is unknown, drawings of Hiroto have him wearing a simple white kimono with the Hisakawa crest on the back and dark pants. Abilities As a candidate for the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Hiroto was undoubtedly a powerful shinobi. He was capable of stealing a deadly sword from an army of guards and was able to defeat anyone within his clan who defied his authority. Hiroto specialized in Water Release, capable of making several water clones and performing other versatile techniques. Kenjutsu Even in his youth, Hiroto was a natural prodigy in the art of . He could easily defend and overwhelm swordsmen much older than him and could wield a sword in either hand. Like most boys his age, he applied to become one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Fearing that his application would get lost within the hundreds of other applicants, Hiroto stole from its cell. Despite being skilled in kenjutsu, Samehada still rejected him and put up spikes around its handle to prevent Hiroto from picking it up. When the guards of the sword confronted him, Hiroto fought them off with Samehada with surprising ease, despite the blades cutting into him. Hiroto has also shown skill with normal swords as well. He wielded a simple katana regularly throughout his life, often to cut down multiple opponents in a short period of time. He uses it defensively as well, blocking incoming attacks or holding off other skilled swordsmen. By adulthood, Hiroto becomes skilled enough to instantly switch between wielding his sword backhanded and normally even during a clash. Trivia * Category:Characters